percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 47
Victoria’s P.O.V Palmira stared coldly at us, her face sneering evilly. “Tsk tsk tsk…” She said, drawing a long, glistening sword out of the shadows, “What do we have here? A bunch of idiotic demigods.” She chuckled. How she had changed. Her eyes, which used to be light blue, had turned pure black, and her blond hair was streaked with black lines. She looked powerful, far more powerful, with shadows twirling around her like mist. “Enough with the talk, you useless tool.” Paulo hissed, coldly staring at her. Palmira turned around and scowled at her brother, but composed herself and looked back at us. “Now, which of you wants to die first?” She sneered proudly. “Nobody. We will kill you.” Alex growled. “Oh no you won’t.” Palmira laughed, her voice echoing throughout the place. “And how are you sure of that?” Zarana drew her sword, her eyes glaring at Palmira. “Mostly, because of this.” She snapped her fingers. The mountain rumbled with power, and suddenly, out of the wall emerged 2 wooden panels, each with a figure chained onto it. Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was unconscious, her face bruised and filled with gash. Her white shirt was soaked with so much blood that I couldn’t help but feel nauseous. Percy, he was in a far worse state. His arm was distorted at a funny angle, and from his lips flowed thick, red blood. The worst part was, that he was conscious. He gnashed his teeth in pain, his green eyes pleading for help. “Pretty good job I did here, right?” Palmira chuckled. "And, Keres had captured these three, too." 3 drakons emerged from thin air, each besides 3 figures. They were gagged and tied with thick ropes. One of them was Chiron's daughter, Eloise, the other two being Rhea Ion Richmond and Diana Mendez. I clenched my fists and glared at Palmira. “Just finish them.” Paulo scowled. Palmira rolled her eyes. “Yes, brother…” She muttered. “Sorry, you all have to die unless you give us the four pieces.” She smiled, gripping her sword tighter. “Oh, and they’ll die too.” She pointed at the two helpless figures on the wall. “Come on. I don’t have much time.” Paulo rolled his eyes. They started arguing like crazy. Meanwhile, Charlie quietly sneaked towards the owl, and I smiled. “You-” Zarana bit her lip, glaring at the two with her electric blue eyes. For a moment I thought I saw Palmira turning pale, but then she returned back to her usual sly look. “What? Are you going to fight back?” She mocked. “Hold on right there, daughter of Athena.” Darn, she saw her. “Your precious mother will have the most horrible torture when we win, if you don’t give us the pieces. I know you’re hiding it somewhere…” She smirked. Charlie’s eyes widened with fright. “No, Charlz!” Alex yelled. Charlie stayed frozen, but then she closed her eyes and muttered, “No.” The owl let out a hoot and they soared into the sky. We cheered, but Palmira roared with anger. Paulo looked as if he was about to explode. “Fine!” Palmira yelled. “We have to take it by force, then.” An army appeared out of thin air, weapons ready. There were hundreds of them, each looking determined for revenge on Olympus. I nervously glanced at Alex, who simply sighed and readied her sword. “I’ll get the girl.” Paulo hissed, disappearing into the shadows. What have we gotten ourselves into? Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page